


Playing Around

by threewalls



Category: The Shadow, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Costume Kink, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderplay, M/M, Making Out, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi thought Watari preferred the radio plays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rackhamrose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rackhamrose).



Watari answers the door in a nightgown-- a satin, women's nightgown. The request for a black suit suddenly makes perfect sense; Watari feels like 'playing dress up'.

Part of the lab now mimics a parlour from the American 'Roaring Twenties'. The holographic set is familiar to Tatsumi, apart from the anachronistic addition of a lit television screen.

"I thought you preferred the radio plays?" Tatsumi says, turning.

Watari has reclined on the chaise longue with his arms outstretched. "Guess how much attention I was planning to give the movie, *Lamont*?"

"*Margo,* I don't need to guess." Tatsumi smiles. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For the curious, the movie and radioplays mentioned are variations of 'The Shadow', in which Lamont Cranston and Margo Lane are the lead romantic couple. And yes, Margo is a female character.


End file.
